The Spiritual Crisis
by Gothic Arctic snow Wolf
Summary: The Thoughts of Zuko and Iroh during Zukos spiritual crisis. WARNING:Some spoilers for the episode The Earth King.
1. Chapter 1

I was in bed. I felt terrible. I passed out a few minuets ago. Uncle helped me get into bed. "You're burning up. You have an intensive fever. This will help cool you down" uncle said. "So thirsty". I tried to get up but uncle pushed me down. "Here is some clean water to drink. Stay under the blankets and sweat this out" he said. Uncle lifted the ladle to my mouth. I took it and drank it really fast. When all the water was gone I took the bucket and drank all the water from the bucket. When it was all gone I tossed the bucket to the other side of the room. I lay back down and started coughing while uncle put the blanket over me.

I was sleeping when I felt something cold and wet touch my forehead. I was dreaming. I was back in the fire nation. I was Fire Lord. There were two dragons. One was blue and one was red. "Its getting late are planning to retire soon my lord" the blue dragon said. "I'm not tired," I said. "Relax Fire Lord Zuko. Just let go. Give into it. Shut you're eyes for a while" the blue dragon said. I was a bout to till I heard the red dragon speak. "No Fire Lord Zuko. Do not listen to the blur dragon. You should get out of hear right now. Go before it's to late" The red dragon said. " Sleep Fire Lord Zuko" the blue dragon said. Then everything but me started falling. My throne and the solders in front of me. Then I saw the blue dragon. "Sleep just like mother" the blue dragon, shouted before opening its mouth. Then I saw my mother. "Zuko help me," she shouted. "Mom" I said before I fell.

Uncle had been making a tea that would help me feel better. He poured some tea in a cup while talking to me. "You should now this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea" He said before he held the cup to my mouth. I took a small sip. "Wha. What's happening?" I asked. "You're critical decision. What you did beneath that lake. It was in such conflict with you're image of you're self that you are now at war with in your own mind and body" uncle said. "What's that mean?" I asked before coughing then falling back into bed. "You are going threw a metamorphosis my nephew. I will not be a pleasant experience. But when you come out of it you come out of it you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be" He said. I felt the wet cloth on my forehead. Then I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I had just helped get Zuko into bed. He passed out a few minutes ago. I felt his forehead. He was burning up. Luckily I had some cool water and a wet cloth. "You're burning up," I told him. "You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down". I put the wet cloth on his forehead. "So thirsty" he said. "He started to get out of bed. I pushed down. If he got up he could pass out again. I pulled a bucket filled with clean water and had a ladle in it. "Here is some clean water to drink. Stay under the blankets and sweat this out" I said. I brought the ladle to his mouth he took it from my hand and drank the water fast. When all the water was gone from the ladle he tossed it then took the whole bucket and drank all the water fast and when all the water was gone he tossed it aside like he did with the ladle. He laid back down and started coughing. I pulled the blanket over him. "Just get some sleep Zuko," I told him.

I was making a tea for him. It would bring down his fever and make him feel better. I remember when Lu Ten was sick. He was a fighter when he was sick like Zuko. I was remembering when he was sick on time. When he was 13. I was with him when the healer wished to talk to me. "How is he?" I asked. "He says he's cold and he's shivering. But he has a fever and most of his body feels hot. It fire fever," the healer said. I knew what fire fever is. Only firebenders can get it. The part of them that can make them firebend makes their body feel hot and their body temperatures rise. But the feel cold and its hard for them to feel warm. The more powerful you are the hotter you're body is and the colder you feel. It's not bad unless the fever gets really high. It's not deadly if the fever gets high you are unconscious for a while until the fever is down. You can get it more than once. "His fever isn't high but its getting worse. It is under control. You can see him," The healer said. When he was sick I was always there with him. Holding the cloth on his forehead and comforting him.

When Zuko started waking up I poured the tea. I know what is wrong with him. "You should know this not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea" I said. I hold the teacup to his mouth and took a sip. "Wha? What's happening?" he asked. "You're critical dissension. What you did beneath that lake. It was in such conflict with you're image of you're self that you are now at war within your own mind and body" I told him. Then he drank more of the tea. "What's that mean?" he asked. He started coughing and lied back down. "You are going threw a metamorphosis my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience. But when you come out of it you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be" I said. I put the wet cloth on his forehead for a while. Then I took it off and went to sleep.


End file.
